Middle Earth's In Trouble
by pippinandsamhavehotasses
Summary: We HAD a gig, but of course the amp had to do some funky thing and ruined it all, but it turned out WAY better than some stupid gig.....
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: We are to be Mary-sues, deal with it and have some laughs, or screw off; we don't need your flames taking up our review space. Tolkien's son owns all LotR related stuff. I think..Unless Dead dude still owns it....  
  
A/N1: Ok, we're writing this chappie together, but we're writing seprate chapters probably forever on, so this one isn't in 1st person but it probably will be for the rest..  
  
A/N1= Kay  
  
A/N2=Jen  
  
Understand? Good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We got a gig, hahaha, you didn't, we did!!!" Kay sang happily.  
  
Yes, that's right, after much hard work they're band finally got a gig. It's not that they're band sucked and couldn't get a gig, hell, they rocked, it's that hardly anyplace needed to hire a band of 16-year-olds in a town like theirs? Hardly anyone, that's who.  
  
"Uh, Kay, I don't think it can get a gig, it's a mop." Jen told Kay as she hooked the amp up to the sound system.  
  
Kay opened her mouth, most likely to reply, or shove another pretzel in it, but something hit the amp....  
  
Kay and Jen found themselves falling out of nowhere and hit a stone floor. Kay couldn't find Jen but was reassured that Jen was there from her screaming, "Holy shit my ass hurts!"  
  
"you're ass hurts?????" a VERY un familiar voice asked.  
  
"yes, ass, bottom, touch, bum-bum in case you were wondering * muttering* what kind of looser would say bum-bum anyway?." Kay replied, helping Jen up, because she is OBVIOUSLY crippled.  
  
"Holy shit it's them!!!!!" screamed Jen in delight.  
  
" Them..whose them.JEN YOUR GUITARE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jen scrambled around trying to catch her guitar so it won't break.  
  
"Hey it is them! Coolie!"  
  
"That's what I just said," replied Jen, kissing her guitar with joy.  
  
" Dun Dun Dun! Hey Jen! It's the oogly biatch. Hehehehe maybe he's wearing his sparkly pink thong.."  
  
Jen starts cracking up, " Yah.. Or maybe his purple undies..."  
  
"Where are you are you from? How did you get here? What are you wearing?" asked Boromir.  
  
"Why do you care, it's not like we're gonna stay with you, you wont let us, we'll pout a lot, you wont cave we'll go off get eaten by orcs and die horrible deaths." Kay replied bitterly, most likely because Jen got her guitar and she didn't get her mic, that wouldn't work in M.E anyway.  
  
"she has a point you know, we can't leave them here, they'll die and we can't take them with us." Legolas told Gandalf, who was probably thinking the same thing.  
  
" Ok, so we're off to die now if you don't mind." Jen told them, and they started to walk off.  
  
"You can't leave, you'll die!!!" Legolas, Pippin, Sam and Boromir shouted, as the others debated the fates of the girls.  
  
"I think we know we'll die that's why we're going. We can't stay with you, Frodo has to go kill that poor, poor ugly ring." Stated Kay.  
  
"How do you know of the ring? THEY MUST BE SPIES!" Strider ( A/N1 not Aragorn, Strider) yelled.  
  
"Yes, so it would seem, but yet, would Saruman send girls, dressed like that, as spies, I don't think he is that incoherent." Gandalf told Strider.  
  
"But they know of the ring, and what's more, that Frodo is the ring- bearer." Boromir said, answering Gandalf's remark.  
  
"We know a great deal more then you think, Boromir, son of Denother, it would be wise to keep us with you, because if we fell into the hands of the enemy, it's over for you guys, and frankly, I would not like to see our two adorable hobbits to die." Jen said, flashing Sam and Pippin a smile.  
  
"It is true, they do know a lot, we will have to trust them, and bring them with us for now, we will decide their fates later, right now we must continue, we have a great deal more to walk before we can make camp." Gandalf told the group, and turned to the girls " you are not to do anything that you will regret, or the enemy wont be able to find all you."  
  
"Yes Sir!" The two girls said in us ion and saluted Gandalf, as if they were in the army. 


	2. Annoying StriderAlready

Disclaimer: Kay here! I'm writing this chapter, so you people must be really lucky! The story is being written in 3rd person and shall be written between me and Jen. Tolkien owns any Lord of the Rings related stuff, as for us, I think we own us....I sure hope we own us.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since we left off the Fellowship +2 have been walking, waiting for Gandalf to tell them they can set up camp for a break.  
  
"so what do you guys do for fun?" Jen asked the nearest person, who just happened to be Merry.  
  
"we can't have fun, Gandalf doesn't let us, if we do, he yells at us and tells us to jump in wells..." Merry replied sadly.  
  
Gandalf stopped suddenly, causing a chain reaction of people bashing into each other. I, being the 'lucky one' got thrown up against 'Ew greasy ranger dude' aka, Strider.  
  
"YOUR GREASY-NESS BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED MY SHIRT, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!" Kay screamed at him and started wiping on her shirt franticly.  
  
They had finally come to a spot Gandalf said they could rest at. Jen and Kay plopped down next to each other, not that far from where the food was, or where Merry and Pippin were getting some battle techniques from Boromir, and some off-side help from Strider. (A/N1 if you're wondering, yes this is, like many of the others, a movie based fan-fic. I know it should be in movies, but guess what, Lord of the Rings isn't in movies, I checked! I do, however mention stuff from the books sometimes)  
  
"Hey Kay, if Mer were to have seen how close you got with him I think she would have freaked and stabbed you." Jen said in between giggles.  
  
"there's only one guy I wanna get that close to, and sadly, he likes and shall marry another..." Kay Sighed, leaning her head on Jen's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, it's true, Pippin will marry Diamond and have Faramir, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun with him now..besides, Sam's got Rosie, the tavern slut (A/N1 I'm sure that Rosie an awfully great person and if we met her we'd love her but we have yet to meet her so she shall be known as tavern slut) but I don't care." Jen re-assured Kay.  
  
Pippin, upon hearing his name turned to see who had said it, forgetting about the on coming attack from Boromir and ended up getting his hand cut.  
  
"OW!" he screamed in pain and kicked Boromir in the leg.  
  
Soon both Merry and Pippin were attacking Boromir.  
  
"For the shire?" Jen and Kay questioned the two.  
  
"For the shire!!!" Merry and Pippin screamed, and knocked down Strider , who tried to stop them from attacking Boromir.  
  
"Hey, know what was funny?" Kay asked Jenny, smiling.  
  
"What?" Jenny asked, surprisingly enough.  
  
"when Strider said 'Are you scared?' to Frodo1" Kay answered giddly.  
  
"No, it's not funny, and it was 'are you afraid?'  
  
"Scared!"  
  
"Afraid!"  
  
"Scared!"  
  
"Afraid!"  
  
"Scared!"  
  
"Afraid!"  
  
"Why don't you just ask him!"  
  
"Fine, I will! STRIDER!!!" Jenny yelled.  
  
"What?" strider asked grumpily.  
  
"to Frodo, did you say 'are you afraid' or 'are you scared' to Frodo." She asked  
  
"Niether..."  
  
"WHAT!!!" the two girls screamed together.  
  
"I said 'are you frightened'"  
  
"NO! you said 'are you scared'!"  
  
"Afraid!"  
  
"Scared!"  
  
"Afraid!"  
  
"Scared!"  
  
"Afraid!"  
  
"Why don't you just ask him!"  
  
"Fine, I will! STRIDER!!!"  
  
"Why me???"  
  
~*~*~Later On~*~*~  
  
"Just smile for me and let the day begin, you are the sunshine that lights my heart within, Im sure that you're an angel in disguise just take my hands and together we will rid, on the wings of love..." Kay Sang quietly to herself, only Jen and Legolas (The nerve of them eavesdropping on my personal singing!) while gazing longingly at pippin  
  
"Singing again Kay?" Jen questioned as she helped Kay with her elastic, which had gotten stuck in the middle of her braid, how that happened, I have no flippin' clue  
  
"Yup! Song's stuck in my head again..." Kay replied  
  
"What made you think about it?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Kay lied.  
  
"Uh-huh. I think I know who made you think of it." Jen replied, following Kay's gaze over to Pippin  
  
"Ok, just shut-up already before he over hears you!"  
  
"why, embarrassed?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"then here, I'll tell him for you. HEY PIPPIN!!!" Jen screamed.  
  
Pippin turned around, Jen was about to scream to him again but Sam, thank Eru, stopped her.  
  
"What is that in the sky?!" Sam asked, pointing upwards  
  
"It's just a wisp of clouds" Gimli replied and took another puff from his pipe.  
  
"It's moving fast, against the wind!" (A/N1 wasn't his hair blowing the same way as the Creban were flying?)  
  
"Creban from the Dunland!" Legolas shouted  
  
Everyone ran for cover. Kay hid with Merry and Pippin (A/N MWHAHAHAHAHA I had to, sorry peoples!) Legolas hid alone, the looser, Sam and Frodo hid together, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir and Strider all hid alone too...I think. Jen on the other hand, had no place to hid, so she crotched and hid underneath her guitar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N1 Hey Jen, your turn! Mwhahaha just because I think I sound terrible (according to SOME people *cough*Mer *cough* I sound good, HAHA!) don't mean I'm not allowd to sing in our fic! Please review, no flames are wanted, because we don't need your flames taking up our space, We aren't forcing you to read our story, if you don't like it, Screw off and keep your moronic thoughts to yourself! 


	3. Beating up the Uglies!

Disclaimer: Hey, Jen here! Sorry, I take longer to update. so. yah. Tolkien owns all the characters except for me and Kay, we own ourselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once the Creban turned around they all came out from their hiding places.  
  
Gandalf said, "Spies for Saruman. The pass of the South is being watched."  
  
"Let us go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin will give us a royal welcome," Gimli stated proudly.  
  
"Your cousin's dead you moron," Jen muttered to herself. Kay sniggered and Legolas shot her a funny look.  
  
"Hey! Elf dude, if you eavesdrop on our conversations again I'll rip those elf ears off your head!" Yelled Kay, which earned her a dirty look from Strider. (A/N1 lolz, sucker Legolas, I'd do it too..)  
  
"Your boy-friend can protect himself, stay out of it." Jen sneered.  
  
"I wouldn't pass through the Mines of Moria even if I had no other choice," Gandalf continued, "we shall make for the Cadarhs."  
  
So Gandalf led the way to the Cadarhs while Aragorn, Legolas, Jen and Kay continued their "Staring Contest."  
  
"What are they doing?" Pippin asked Sam as he watched the four glare daggers at each other. (A/N 1 & 2: Of course he wouldn't ask Merry, How would Merry know he's the stupid one)  
  
"They said something, Legolas heard it, They made fun of him, Strider stuck up for him they yelled at him..." Sam explained to Pippin as if it was ever so obvious  
  
"Oh" Pippin replied as they continued on.  
  
~*~*~*~ Much Later on ~*~*~*~  
  
"Do we really, seriously, 100% sure.ly have to go up that stupid mountain?" Kay asked Gandalf when they finally reached the Cadarahs.  
  
It was extremely cold and they had yet to scale the mountain, Kay could hardly see the point, she knew Jen would back her up on this one.  
  
"We could always head for the Mines Of Moria!" Gimli suggested joyfully.  
  
"As if Ugly Dwarf dude." Jen muttered, Legolas couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EAVESDROPPING!" Kay screamed and lunged herself at the elf, trying desprately to rip off an ear.  
  
"Get off of him!!!" Strider Yelled and tried to remove Kay from the elfs ear forcefully.  
  
Jen walked up to Strider while he was struggling to get Kay off of his 'close friend' (A/N 1 We all know they're more then just friends...) Pulled him off of her, made him face her and punched him in the face.  
  
Now obviously punching Strider in the face didn't go well with Gandalf. Boromir walked up to Jen and Kay, helped up Kay from when she fell down because Aragorn's weight, and exclaimed to Jen, "Well done lass! I always wanted to see someone do that!"  
  
Pippin and Sam charged after Aragorn, who started running and screaming like a girl. Jen and Kay burst out laughing soon followed everyone. BUT Gandalf and Legolas who was in severe pain from the new gash in his beloved elf ear.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N 1: Hiya all! Im over here at Jen's housie! PHWEEEE!!!!!! We went to the mall, all I bought was food...hehehe. Is it obvious we have mental issues?.. hehehe, Coke..need more coke...  
  
A/N 2: Hey! Kay if you want coke there's some in the fridge... Hoped you liked this chapter more funny than the first 2 chappies. No I'm going to get high off Coke. so 'til next. Ciao y'all!  
  
A/N1: One day I will control all the squirrels and then you will bow down to me and my squirrel army....I mean.....So Long  
  
A/N 2: One more piece of info.. I already control monkeys and chickens.. so y'all already should be bowing down to me! Ciao!  
  
A/N1: Yeah Uh-huh, we believe you..it doesn't matter, 'Cuz I'm the goddess of showers and bushes! MWHAHAHAHA AGGH! SHE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY KEYBOARD. Yes, it's mine Jen, I own all the stuff in your house..even you!!!! ^_^  
  
A/N 2: Yah, well I'm DA POOPY MASTA... And I smell like poo-poo and pee- pee... (lolz) MTV rocks!!!!!  
  
A/N 1: Glad You finally admitted it..Don't sulk just 'Cuz I own your keyboard!  
  
A/N 2: Actually it's mine! Ciao! 


End file.
